Battle Royale
by Jamie Deegan
Summary: A school, from Scotland is randomly picked to be placed on a an island. The only way off? To kill each other until only one lives.


**Batte Royale : Survival Program - Western Europe**

_Ryo _

The students began to awake one by one, in a dimly lit room. Most of them expecting to be waking from a bus ride, muttering began between the students. Finally one stood up and walked around feeling around the walls looking for a door or a light switch. He hesitated as he felt the cold door handle, then he heard footsteps, the door flew open and smashed against his nose and he fell to the floor, the students began to laugh but the laughing ceased as armed guards with a weird unfirom appeared. The guards were dressed in black, with a red stitching on the back and on the arm, it said ' BR: Survival Program ' The mask they wore was like a rubber gasmask, it had many small holes to breath through and red lenses. The were armed with M14 Assualt Rifles. They lined up on both sides creating a parallel line, a tall man with glasses, he had short black hair and wore a whire long sleeved shirt, with a black tie, he had black trousers and BR jacket on, walking alongside him were two generals in the same unform as the guards except without the masks and a selection of medals attched to their shirt pocket. The guards then separated and lined up against the wall. The tall man stood behind a podium and began to speak to the students. A tall boy with glasses got up from the floor holding a bloody nose, he walked and sat in the middle of the floor.

"Hello, 4th year. As you all know, my name is Mr. Barry." He then smiled. " I know you were all expecting to be going to the Glasgow Science Center. But... that's not happning." A loud groan was heard from the students.

"BE QUIET!" screamed the teacher in a high pitch. " Now, on with my speech. We are, in Dunoon. As you all have heard this island was evacuated recently. Thats because its to be used for the Battle Royale program."

The students looked completly clueless, apart from one. He sat in the back, under a table. He had a a black shirt on, black trousers and his tie was loose. He began to grin, this was noticed by one of the generals.

"Uh... Mark... " He pointed to the back.

"Well, its nice that one of you has an idea of what this program is, William. But for all of you that don't. Let me explain. This has been tryed out in Japan a few times, to stop the downfall of the youths in the country. Now, the British government has authorized this in Scotland. The only way to get out of this is by killing each other off."

A laughter started up. "You think i'm kidding? Well, let me show you how serious i am."His eyes scanned the room till he came to a tall, ugly boy with blond hair. "Ah Thomas, come on up here."

Thomas walked towards the podium. " Put your hand on the here" He pointed to the podium, Thomas done so.

Mr. Barry reached into the pocket of the black BR jacket he wore, before Thomas could pull away, with such velocity he unholstered a Dessert Eagle and blew a hole in his hand, Blood splattered Thomas's shirt and it splattered onto his face.The students began to scream and they all stood up and pressed against the back wall. His mouth opened widely and he began to scream loudly.

"Now sit down and..." Thomas continued to scream. "Sit down and ..." Mr. Barry raised the gun and blew a hole in his chest. " Now... all of you sit down and shut up. Unless you want the same fate as Mr. Mcfarlane here. The students, most of them shocked sat down quickly, Mr Barry picked up a remote and turned on a large screen behind him "Watch this video, then you shall begin the... game."

_' The Right way to fight a Battle Royale, By the BR Act Committee.'_

_A skinny Asian girl appeared on the screen and she began to speak. ' Hello 4th year. You are the lucky first year to be chosen for the 1st Battle Royale in The United Kingdom. Congratulations! Now, I'm going to explain the rules for you. Listen well and fight with gusto, you are on a small island called Dunoon. It's about 8 kilometres around. We evacuated everyoneso its empty! Every six hours, your teacher will broadcast updates about which zones are becoming danger zones. If you are in those zones you should leave quickly, because the danger is... Ok about those collars your wearing they're 100 Water proof, shpckproof and permanent. It moniters your pulse, informing us, of your location and movements. So if you linger in a danger zone, or cause trouble, we can identify you, and transmit radio waves and trigger an alarm and boom! ( The girl made a notion with her hands that the collars exploding. ) It explodes! If you try to rip it off it explodes to, so promise not to try that ok? Oh, and i forgot one important thing. There's a time limit on this game! 7 days! If we haven't got a winner by then, all the collars automatically explode. And no one wins, as long as we're here, let's fight hard so that doesn't happen.'_

Mr. Barry walked back onto the podium and switched off the screen. " Ok, questions."

He smiled and watched as one person raised there hand. " Yes, David?"

"Uh, why's this happening to us? " He looked terrified, well, so did everyone else.

" Good Question David! Well, it was random really. We were chosen in a lottery." He smiled widely. David nodded and lowered his head. He then scanned the room for anymore. He nodded. " Well, only the winner, thats the last survivor willl leave the island. Okay? Bring on the weapons! " The video now turned on.

_'You will all leave the room one by one, but first you get a kit. Inside is food, water, a map, a compass, a flashlight and a weapon, so check that out later ok? The girls might need personal items so you can take those too. Each weapon is different, not just guns and knives, either. It's random so mabye you'll get lucky, mabye not. It eliminates natural advantages. ( She pulled a small knife from the green bag ) This ones unlucky! Also there will be weapons scattered all over the island, ranging from pan lids to rocket launchers! Ok you'll be leaving by alphabetical order. When i call your name, shout here! And come and get your bag then you start the game! Good luck! _

She began to read the names of all the students by the time she got to William McEwan, gunfire could be heard outside and scream. He had longish brown hair, brown eyes and small scar above his eye. The scar was caused by a fight, he was fighting with Jamie Ferguson. He was actaully winning until some neds ran in and slashed his eye. The scar ran from the side of his forehead, above his eye to the upper cheek in a straight vertical line. He was thinking of a plan when his name was called.

'_William McEwan!'_

"The names Kuja, bitch! "

He forgot he was under a table and stood up and bashed his head "Fuck..." He then crawled foward and looked back, searching for anyone in his gang, he walked to Frank" Round up everyone. Meet me at the beach" He then ran to the door he was thrown a bag, it was very light. He growled as he realised he never had a gun, luckily he brought a knife to school, it was in his pocket. He ran out and sprinted into a forest and opened the bag along the way, he had a rope. He thought for a second and then stopped, examined the area and pulled the rope out, he tied it from one tree to another, it was tight. He climbed the tree and took the knife from his pocket. He then waited patiently, until someone came running into the forest. He made a noise to bring their attention to the tree, the girl began to walk slowly, until she had her Beretta out. Then she jogged in Kuja's direction. She had ginger hair, and lots of freckles. Her fingers were covered in gold rings.Kuja smiled as the girl tripped over the rope and the gun flew foward. He then fell from the tree, behind her and grabbed her throat. He then shoved the knife into her upper back, she tunred slowly. Kuja smiled and took an attack stance, she turned fully and stared at him.

"You... prick, i'll...kill you. " Kuja raised his leg to his chest, and the drove it into her abdomen like a piston, the force was tremendous, she flew for a few feet then landed, the blade still embeded in her back went further until the tip burst through her chest. She was dead. Kuja walked and stood over her, he was smiling, he turned her over, shoved his hand into the wound i her back and pulled his blade out, he wiped it down and then folded the blade down. He walked and picked up the beretta, he then searched her bag, he took her food water and the four beretta clips. He walked off, into the darkness to find his gang, or what may be left of it.

**00:14 Day 1/ Night**

Only a few people remained in the room, names still being called out. A slim asian boy sat, he had spikey hair with blond tips, he had black trousers, white shirt and a black suit jacket. His tie was used as a belt, he was from South Korea originally.His father, a master of Jeet Kune-do, but he never took much interest. He only learned a few complex moves.

_Ryo Kojima! _

He stood up and walked slowly to the door, a bag was thrown at him. It almost knocked him over, whatever was in there was heavy. As he walked out of the door, he scanned the area. No visable enemies.His plan, was to meet up with the guys, Mark, Jonny, Matt. He then heard footsteps, he grasped the zip of his bag and pulled it open and it revealed a black Mossberg Shotgun, he pulled it out and turned. Graheme Emerson was running towards him, he had massive ears, dark blond hair and green eyes. He was in the gang of yobs of the school. He was a bully, and a racsit, to Ryo anyway. He once threw a rock, aiming for a seagull and it came down and smashed Ryo across the face. Graheme was weilding a Meat Cleaver, he swiped at Ryo's face, he stepped backward quickly. He then pulled back the pump and fired without hesetation, Graheme was thrown back at least 3 metres, blood had sparyed all over Ryo. Grahame was lying clutching his intestines as they poured out of the massive hole that was once his stomach. He was crying, the blood was pouring out, he slowly stopped crying, his head fell back and blood beagn to seep from his mouth. He was dead within seconds, Ryo walked towards him frowning. "I didn't want to do that, but i guess i had too. And, i'll have to do it alot more if i want to get off island ali-"

A loud bang was heard and the dirt from the ground below Ryo sparyed upward.

"Sniper!" Ryo shouted and he ran for cover, with no idea were the sniper was, and with a shotgun he was trapped. He thought to himself

'_Why didn't you pick up the damn meat cleaver! _'

He was hiding behind a tree stump, he then decided he could run for the forest if he was fast enough it was only about 20 metres away. So he got up fired the shotgun randomly in two directions, trying to confuse the sniper and ran for it. A bullet whizzed by his ear almost tearing it off. He go to the forest and continued running, he then spotted something on the floor up ahead. He then felt something hit his ankles, he beagn to fall but balanced his self and done a front flip and landed on his feet. He turned and felt a rope on the floor. He then turned again and saw a body on the floor. He walked slowly, his shotgun at the ready. He saw blood all over the sweatshirt the girl was wearing. It was all over the ground too, a wound was open in her back. He kicked the body over to its front, the girl's mouth was open, blood had covered her face. Ryo stood up and smiled, he then began to jog slowly into the forest.

Kuja had been walking for little over 10 minutes when he heard foot steps up ahead. There was a clearing in the forest, a dozen people stood in there. Most had guns, Kuja backed up and hid behind a big boulder, using his knife he watched through the reflection. A boy stood with a rifle, a Mossin Nagant, it was a WW2 rifle. Pretty useless as you had to pull back the lever every time you fired. He had brown hair, and a goofy smile. He wore a blue sweatshirt and black trousers. PGHS was written in white across the sweatshirt. He was speaking to all the other people. Six of them boys, three of them girls. Beside him stood Ross Kearns and Gary Mckeown. Ross was of average height, he had black hair and dark brown eyes. His face was covered in freckles. He was holding a handgun, a Glock 18 to be exact. Gary was short, and had light brown hair, his eyes were green. He had a Samurai Sword, he was smiling as usual. David was speaking loudly, Kuja began to listen in mid-speech.

" Will all hunt down and kill in groups of four, we are going to win this thing. We'll be the last ones alive. Not anyone else. Now, Gary and Ross will come with me." He then looked around , he spotted Russel. A boy with ginger hair, he was a farmer at home. A smart kid, just got in with the wrong crowd. He had an Uzi in one hand a was clutching a clip in the other.

" Russel come with us, that leaves Scott(Otegan), Jordo(Jordon Mclatchy), Fester (William Spark) and Jamie (Ferguson). You go hunt and kill towars the north, we'll head south. Meet us back at the school on Day 3. If you find anyone else of our gang, they will join you or be killed. Okay? Spilt up! "

As the rest left, David and group remained. Gary the spoke. " Davie, we're not not gonna waste time hunting a couple of fag's are we? "

David smirked. "Course not, Gaz. We are gonna' head into town. Take out whoevers there and then figure out a way to get out of this place alive."

They all walked away. Kuja waited a few minutes then got up, walking with the Beretta at ready. He was anxious, and the moon was shining brightly in the forest. He then got out his map, and saw he was only a 1/4 from the beach. He then heard something from his bag, it was talking. "What the... " He opened up his bag and found a walkie talkie.

"Willy! Respond! Are you alive? " It was Frank.

"If i was dead how would I answer you, eh? Stupid prick. Anyway what this? How'd you contact me? And i told you before Frank... the name's Kuja!"

"Yeah...Kuja, sorry i forgot. My weapon was a sheet of frequency's and a knife. Pretty cool huh?" Frank laughed on the other end

Frank was a small and very thin boy, he had blond hair and blue eyes. " Yeah it's cool, where are you?" Kuja was now smiling.

"Im on the beach, Ian and Malcom are with me. Ross and Wee Danny are on the way. I still have to contact Gordo and Andy. You coming?" Kuja grinned.

"Of course, i'll see you there. Later". He then shoved it in his back pocket and ran off. He was heading for the beach but then saw a small house. He grasped his gun and walked slowly towards it, a light was on. Talking was heard. Kuja slowly approached the house, and he looked in the window.

Darren Arthur and James Lynch. Darren had brown hair, cut almost like a skin head. Large teeth that stuck out, and brown eyes. James, an ugly boy. He had light ginger hair and was covered in spots. He also had round glasses, but he was holding a large sword, Darren had M1 Garand. It was a rifle, but it held 10 rounds and was quick at firing. Kuja thought whether he should burst in and shoot both of them or whether they could be trusted. He then saw someone else. It was his old friend, Daryl. He was dressed in a Blue and white tracksuit he had short brown hair and a childish face. Kuja decided to move on slowly.

He then began jogging again, the forest then ended and he was again out in the open. He stood still, scanning the area, he wanted to be sure of what he was stepping into. His mind was made up quickly when he heard gunshots from the forest, he turned to see Lynch and Darren running. Darren was holding a Bazooka, and it was aimed at Kuja. _' Obviously childhood friendship means nothing to him, time to die Daryl. '_ Kuja fired twice, bullets flew into the arm and shoulder of Lynch.

He raised his sword and began charging. Kuja tilted the gun sideways and fired _"Goodnight"_ The bullet went into Lynch's forehead and came out the other side.

He dropped to his knees, the sword fell and went through his leg. He tumbled backward dead. It was then a small missle was fired, and Kuja sidestepped, it then adjusted course. '_Heatseeker!' _ He ran at a tree and jumped and kicked off it,the missilewasn't smart enough to avoid it. It blew up against the tree throwing Kuja few feet to the side, Darren kneeled down, and aimed. He began firing, the bullets narrowly missing Kuja by centimetres, he then rolled foward rasied the gun and aimed, He fired once, the bullet flew through the aiming scope and shattered, the shards flying into Darren's eye, he fell back and began screaming, he clutched his eye and dropped the weapon.

Daryl then stood up aimed and fired again. At the same time Kuja fired a bullet down the barrel of the Bazooka, it put a hole in the missle. Kuja stood up. "Good bye old friend... " The missle blew up, throwing Daryl backward, his chest had been caught by the shrapnel of the bazooka. Daryl then got up and ran off into the distance. Kuja got up and ran up to Darren, he grabbed his rifle and shoved it in his bag. He then raised his gun and aimed.

"Wait, im not wasting ammo on you you... "

He lowered the gun. Darren was still screaming, his legs had been blown apart in the explosion, also his right forearm had been torn apart.

"I'll just let you suffer ... okay? " Kuja grinned at him and turned quickly, he knew this recent fight would make alot of noise.

"Time to move, i'll chase you later Daryl." He ran off, heading for the beach.

Ryo had been running for quite a while now. He was clutching the shotgun tighly, awaiting any surprises he halted immediatly. He heard an explosion in the distance, the footsteps and voices. He jumped behind a tree. It was three girls, one had dreadlocks, brown hair. The other long brown hair and goofy face. The last one... was a boy.

Danielle, Hazel and Westley. Ryo despised them all. He quietly pumped the shotgun and waited. Danielle had Winchester, useless. Hazel a knife, useless. Westley a Colt.45, perfect. They ran past him, he stood up and smashed Danielle over the head, with the shotgun and fired a Westley he missed but he got such a fright he dropped his gun. Hazel ran at Ryo, he then dropped the shotgun. Hazel went to stab him, he grabbed her wrist. And drove his elbow into it, a loud snapping was heard. She squeled, he pivoted and swung her over his shoulder, she crashed to the ground. She was screaming, clutching her wrist. Then came Danielle, she pucnched Ryo. He wasn't suprised she had the strength of a man. He then sweeped her and she fell to the ground, Westley was now reaching for the gun. He jumped up and fly kicked Danielle into him as she was getting to her feet. He then turned and kicked Hazel in the face she spun round, her jaw broke.

He then ran and scissor kicked Danielle, he grabbed her and picked her up, she spun round and kneeled his crotch. Ryo fell to his knee's and moaned. Danielle ran to Hazel's aid. While Ryo sat thinking of when his balls would stop aching he remembered Hazel in school, the day he arrived.

Ryo walked into the canteen, alone. His black jacket in one hand and the his backpack on his back. It was quite busy, many people sat and stood around the tables. He just stood at the door for a second, watching until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see a girl. He thought she looked like a penguin, she smiled at him.

" My names Hazel Mcgrath. And your Ryo, the new boy."

"Yeah, I am." Ryo attempted to turn and walk away but Hazel grabbed him, and then groped his crotch. She smiled at him.

"Wanna' come into the toilet with me?"

"Get the hell away from me, fucking whore. Afraid I don't have an attraction to Penguins." He turned and walked into the canteen. He spotted a table of an obvious homsexual. A girl with blond hair, and another with brown hair and glasses, they had obviously heard the converstaion he had just had. They were pointing and laughing at Hazel. A tear ran down her face and she ran into the bathroom.

Ryo then got up, grabbed Danielle from the floor as she was trying to help Hazel and placed one hand on her shoulder the other on her jaw.

"Fucking Manbeast. Learn when to stay down "

He snapped her neck. She fell to the ground, Ryo turned to Westley who was crawling away on his hands and knees. Heran foward, jumped and kicked off a tree and stomped on his back. Westley's arms gave way and his jaw hit the ground. Ryo picked him up dragged him to were Hazel was lying and threw him down. He picked up Hazel's knife, she was still squeling.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!"

He walked up to her and booted her in the stomach mutliple times, she was winded. That shut her up he then saw that he had dropped the knife and it was stuck in Westley's leg, Ryo bent down and pulled it out, he had a hole in his leg. Ryo then threw the knife at him quickly, it flew into his chest and drove at least three centimetres in and and he began to squeal louder, the majority of it was sticking out. He then picked up Hazel and scanned the area, he saw a fallen tree, _ ' Perfect '_ He dragged her over and lifted her above his head. "Mabye if you weren't such a slut, i would have a little remorse for you, but having sex with five guys in the bathroom, one after the other. God, you need help."

There was one thick brach that had been snapped, he dropped her onto it. It drove itself threw her stomach, she was impaled. She let out one quick scream and then all was quiet then Ryo reliesed Westley was squeling still, Ryo groaned and picked up the .45 and blew a hole in his face. Ryo then smiled.

"I'm good at this. "

He got up and searched all their bags, he got three .45 clips. And a sheath for the blade. He stuck the sheathed blade in his boot, and the clips in his bag. While he was putting the stuff in his bag he found a Walkie talkie.

"The fuck?" He pressed in a button and began speaking " Anyone out there?"

" Yes, this is team Alpha. "

Ryo was a little confused. "Team Alpha? "

The boy on the other end replied calmly. " Team Alpha, yes. It consists of Jack, Nick Andrew Roberts of course, Eddy and me. And i am... Chiraug. We're going to win this... Is that you Ryo?"

Ryo hesitated. " Yes it is" He began walking with the Shotgun over his shoulder (It has a Strap) the walkie talkie in one hand, and the .45 in the other.

"Well, join us Ryo. The more the better. If you wish to join us, look up to the cliff, across from the town. There is a small house, we have made quite a fortress out of it. There's a MG42 nest outside. 100 bullets a belt, 1000 a minute. And theres at least 3000 bullets up here. Just make sure to contact us before making your way up here. Over and Out."

Ryo thought for a second then got out his map. He was at least 2 miles from town and town would be dangerous. Many corners, windows and houses. But mabye he could get to the cliff by going around the town. He decided to try that. He then placed the walkie talkie in his pocket and the map in his bag. He smiled and ran off into the distance.

David, Ross, Gary and Russell had called themselves ' The Furious Fighters ' David was obviously the leader. Since they split up the hadn't killed anyone. But made their way into to town. They found someone of the weapons that were mentioned to be scattered. David now have an M16. Gary had two beretta's and Ross had a Glock and a Bowgun. Russell was happy with his Uzi. They had also set up dinner in the church. It was perfect, heavy doors and lots of cover. Plus the clock tower was perfect for gunning down people. They were happy were they were.

"So Davie, what are we gonna do?" Asked Russell.

"Truthfully, I'm as clueless as you are. But this is not an island. Well, last i heard it wasn't. But from the pictures of the this on that video. It seems it's been separated form the rest of the land. We'll have to go check that part out. If not, i'm sure there will be a barricade of some sort. "

Russell nodded. "Who's on watch tonight?"

"I'll do it, but i want a little nap in the morning." Said Ross, as he got up from his chair.

" It's already 5:15, there will be very little sleep. We have to get an early start. Then check out this area." David said, beginning to lie on one of the long benches.

They all nodded and Ross headed up the long stairway to the clock tower.

Scott, Jordo, Fester and Jamie were still partoling the forest. They had found Fiona's body, and the remains of Graheme. Darren was still was alive when they found him. He was just muttering to himself. Fester had a sledge hammer, he put him out of his misery. Fester, William Spark, another ugly boy. He was fat, had acne and had a blond top of his hair and brown bottom. It was horrid. Jamie Ferguson, the oldest of them all, he was almsot 16, he was held back. He had brown hair and screwedup eyes. He had a oval shaped head, he also had a S & W handgun. Scott, was weird looking, he had black hair, tanned skin but lookd like a ferret in a way he was equipped with an M-16 and Jordo, the comedian. He had brown hair, an oval face that was quite strange. He was dropped on his head as a child. He had a pike. They were all pretty well organised. They continued to search the area for targets.

Frank and Malcom had met up on the beach. Followed by Daniel Maclean, then Gordo, Ross and Wee Danny. Malcom looked like a monkey, with an ear ring. Enough said.But he had a bowgun. Daniel Maclean, had stubble at 15, he had black hair and was quite tall.He had an OICW Delta froce gun, with a grenade launcher. Gordo, the jolly fat one. He had blond hair. And was always a wisecracker.He had a M60, usually used with a tripod. But he was strong enough to carry it. Ross, had dark ginger hair and acne. Ross had a baseball bat. John Ross arrived later on with a Berreta. He had glasses, brown hair, and green eyes. He was of meduim height. Frank was on the walike talkie, attempting to covince Andrew Roberts to come and join them.

Andrews response was '' I want to survive this, not join the merry band of retards." A laugh was heard on the other end.

Frank frowned. " Fine we'll kill you and the Alpha team."

Andrew laughed loudly, and then there was silence. He had turned off the walie talkie. Wee Danny ran up, he was very short for his age. He looked like 12 years old. He had a seemly unusual haircut. Like a bowl cut but a little different, the hair colour was brown.

"He joining us?" He said with a positive smile.

"No, but Jamie is on his way."

"Deegabitch?" Asked Danny. This made Frank smile for the first time, he nodded. Danny then nodded too, he then walked away and sat on the sandy beach, grasping the hilt of the samuari sword he had.

In the forest lay a body, in the bushes. It watched as Danielle's neck was snapped, as Hazel was impaled and then as Westley was blown away. He was stitting in the tall grass, breathing heavily. He was covered in mud, it worked well in the dark. He was almsot invisible in this darkness. He was often understood in school, regarded as a maniac. It wasn't his fault he had anger problems and spoke a little faster than normal. But inside, he was smart. He knew he was. His fringe covered his eyes. Good thing, he had deep staring eyes. And was at least 5'11. He was quite an intimidating person, was often bullied too. This was his chance to get his own back. He was going to kill them all. He waited for the Asian boy to run off and got up, two Uzi's at the ready. He wanted to have his last moments of peace before he killed, thats why he let the boy go. But now, he was ready. He then walked slowly into the darkness of the forest.

**06:00 Day 1 / Night**

_' Hello all, wakey wakey sleepy heads! We have the death report. Its 6:00am. Get your maps at the ready. Quite a busy night for two of our boys. Four kills between them. In order. _

_Girl. Fiona Maclemon._

_Boy. Graheme Emerson._

_Boy. James Lynch._

_Girl. Danielle Bynoe._

_Girl. Hazel Mcgrath._

_Boy. Darren Arthur._

_Boy, Daryl Freeburn. Well this one was unfortunate. From the video footage we have. He stubbled of a cliff and broke his legs. He died later on of severe burn wounds and internal bleeding. _

_The danger zone. Will be K-8, F-3, A-3 and H-16._

_Keep up the killing boys. And for the rest of you, shame on you for your lack of effort. '_

Kuja stopped to mark on the danger zones. _'So, Daryl did die... I was looking foward to good fight with him...' _

He was approaching the beach by now. He saw Daniel Maclean sitting on a boulder, keeping watch. He was drifting off into sleep. The OICW assualt rifle around his shoulder, was slipping off. Kuja walked up to him, and clapped his hands loudly. Daniel screamed and Kuja began to laugh.

"Asshole... They are all sleeping over there." Daniel pointed to where they lay.

"Hey guys! Wake up! " Kuja screamed as he walked over to them. They all awoke suddenly, unaware of where they were.

"What the fuck? Oh it's you Willy. " A boy with ginger hair and green eyes got up. He had black trousers and a... BR jacket on. He had a Silenced 9mm Handgun in his jacket. It was exposed slightly. Kuja dismissed the fact that Jamie had called him 'Willy'.

"Yeah it's me. I didn't think you'd come." Kuja smirked and walked foward and sat down across from Jamie.

"Well, i wasn't. I mean anyones better off alone than with these guys. Proberly kill themselves by mistake, Malcom has already shot himself in the foot." Jamie's face screwed up at this comment. Kuja smiled.

"Yeah, well I don't plan to hang around either. I was gonna take Frank and Ross with me. And just head off into town." The rest of the gang heard this. And Ian spoke up. He had dark ginger hair. green eyes and a scar just beside his right eye.

"What are we here for, then? "

"Ok, then. I forgot about you guys. I guess we should stick together. Better protection. I mean what kind of leader would i be if i left you for dead? "

"Who made you leader?" John Ross had just stood up.

"Me." Kuja smiled.

"Well... i'm not really into following you. I challenge you leadership." John Ross approached Kuja and began to glare into his eyes.

"Fine. Hand to hand combat." Kuja dropped his gun and then almost instantly punched John Ross in the face. He stumbled back then attempted to sweep Kuja, but he responded by elbowing his head. John Ross was on the floor. Kuja smirked, then John Ross got up and speared Kuja to the ground, Kuja landed hard on a rock and then felt a fist smash his face three times. Kuja then threw him over his head and got to his feet quickly. John Ross was also on his feet, Kuja punched him and John Ross replied with a punch to the jaw, they then began to exchange mutiple punches until both of them backed up. Kuja shook his head and stared as John Ross pulled a gun from his trousers and lifted it. Kuja smiled and began to walk towards him. John Ross fired three times at Kuja's head. It clicked, one, two, three.

Kuja placed a hand around John Ross's neck and raised him high above him. John Ross then dropped the gun.

"Ever heard of a safety switch, moron?" Kuja smirked and began to squeeze John Ross's throat. John Ross then raised his hands and started punching into Kuja's face. John Ross dropped to the ground and then raised his hands in surrender he began to back away. Kuja began to glare at him.

"No surrender. Your going to die. I'm gonna' cut you open." John Ross then picked up his gun and flicked the safety switch. Wee Danny threw the samurai sword at Kuja, he caught it and then John Ross fired. Kuja dived to the side and was caught in the arm, but it just grazed him.Kuja quickly rolled foward and unsheathed the sword and then swung at John Ross. He was sprayed with blood as John Ross's legs from the knee's down was sliced from his body. As the body of John Ross fell, Kuja rose up and sliced at his neck. And more blood covbered Kuja's clothing, he was drenched in it by now. There was a loud thud as the body fell the another thud as the head his the ground and his glasses smashed, the head rolled down the beach a little till it hit a rock.

There was silence while Kuja cleaned off the blood by the water. The blood covered the beach where the corpse lay. The head was horrid, his eyes were wide open, blood was covering his chin, and his mouth was wide open exposing a mouth full of blood. The glasses had smashed and shards of glass had cut inside one of the sockets. He cried blood in his final moments...

Ryo awoke on the floor on the forest. _ 'When did i go to sleep?'_ Ryo didn't even know. But he was alive. That was the important thing. He had no idea where he was on the island. And he was starting to wonder when this forest would end. He got up and grabbed his shotgun, swung it over hsi shoulder. He then yawned and strectched. He checked his watch, 6:43am. He missed the annoucements. And the danger zones. That was bad. He checked grabbed his .45 from the floor and began to walk slowly. He was thinking of what had happend the night before.

_'I have killed. Not just one person. Four. But as the saying goes: Keep yourself alive, there is nothing more important than that. '_

He began to jog and finally he saw the end of the forest and it opened into vast moutains.

"Fucking hell. Where am i? " Ryo was now angry at himself. He then heard rustling behind him. He stayed still and then rolled to the side and rose his .45 ready to fire. He saw a girl. She was thin, brown hair in a ponytail and had a shocked look on her face. It was Nicola. The one girl who treated Ryo nicely.

"Nicola... God, you scared me. Where's everyone else?" Ryo looked and saw she was upset. He got up suddenly and grabbed her arm.

"Laura and Matthew. They're dead. Eddy killed them."

"When? How? Are you ok?" Nicola wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Im fine. It happend like 10 minutes ago.

_We were just all sitting around the mountains, we heard footsteps and I turned around. Eddy, was standing there, he had a cigarette in his mouth he lit it with a silver zippo. And smiled. I thought he was just going to stand there until he reached into his bag. I knew what he was going to do I got up and ran. I turned around and saw him pull out a tommy gun, then he took a long drag and exhaled. As he exhaled he opened fire. The bullets tore into them, Matthew, the bullets went into his chest and face. Laura, was just over come by the bullets, Eddy never stopped till the bullets ran out. It was terrible._

Then i found you standing here... "

She was in tears by now. Ryo hugged her.

"You can come with me ok? Everything will be fine." She pulled away slowly and smiled at him wiping away the tears. Ryo thought she looked really nice. He wasn't even thinking of the deaths. He was just staring into her eyes. She blushed and lowered her head. And then Ryo snapped out of it.

"Ok... um...lets move, eh?" Nicola nodded and smiled. She never had a weapon, she had a red jacket on, a black pair of trousers and a sweatshirt on under it.

They began to walk alongside the mountains. Then his walkie talkie was heard.

" Ryo! Ryo!" Ryo plunged his hand into his pocket and held it to his mouth.

"Yeah? That you Chiraug? "

"Yeah. Where are you? You coming or not? Nick has a tracker, your not far now, just look around and you'll see a white cottage just beside the water."

"Yeah I see it, iI'll be there soon. Okay if i bring someone with me? "

"Who?"

"Nicola, Milne."

"Yeah sure. Just hurry up, will ya'?"

The walkie talkie went off. Ryo turned and smiled at Nicola then tilted his head to make her follow. He then began to jog down to the cottage, he spotted the Mg42 nest. It was behind a wall of sandbags, and had at least 1000 bullets worth of ammo belts.

"So, Ryo... Have you killed...? You have blood on your hands, and on your shirt."

"Yeah... but we have to ya' know? To survive. It was me or them. I'm not willing to lie down and die."

"Guess so" Her head lowered.

"Hey..." He placed two fingers under her chin and raised it up. "Smile, go on. You've got such a nice smile." This made her grin and blush a little. Ryo laughed.

"There ya' go. Don't go thinkin' less o' me cause I killed. At least you know your safe with me. I'll keep you safe till the end ok?"

She never understood what he meant with 'the end' was it when everyone else was dead and he killed her. Or when he was going to brave and defend her against all odds and find a way off. She hoped it was the second option. She really hoped it was...

Ryo chapped on the door of the cottage. Andrew was there, pointing an Ak-47 at Ryo's head. He had brown hair, the fringe sticking up. A white shirt with a black,white and blue stripped tie on, this was the school colours. The sleeves of the shirt rolled up, he had a large slice down his arm.

"Ah, its you. Come in. Hi, Nicola." He smiled and stepped to the side.

Nicola smiled at Andrew and entered the building. Nick nodded towards him. Jack approached him.

"I ..uh... i'm sorry. I almost killed you earlier. He pointed to the Dragunov sniper rifle lying on the table."

"Its ok. I'm alive anyway. Chiraug?"

Chiruag appeared and smiled he was holding a K3G4 Assualt Rifle. It's Teflon coated bullets were capable of cutting through most standard-issue flak jackets like a hot knife through butter.

"Please, call me Shuggy." He smiled. " I called you here because we have been informed that we may be attacked. By Frank Wiggins. He threated us. We informed us of where we are. But they have no chance." He laughed loudly.

Ryo didn't smile. He found no humor in it all. As 'Shuggy' relised this he stopped. He then walked away.

Nicola looked at Ryo for a second then turned away as Ryo turned to look at her, Ryo smiled.

"Why don't you go sleep for now? I'll keep watch." He gave her a ressuring smile. She then smiled back and nodded.

"Wake me soon , ok? I don't want to be sleeping all day. And... please. Don't leave without me." She didn't smile here at all.

"I won't ok? I promise." He smiled at her. She nodded and walked towards him, she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ryo blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Nicola said and then walked away to find the bedroom.

Jack winked at Ryo and then began to chuckle. Ryo smiled too.

Eddy was standing over two corpses. Finsihing off his cigarette, he began reloading his Tommy gun. He had 330 bullets left, in 11 clips.

"Hmm, geek and a poof. Good kills." He was talking to himself. He kicked over the body of Matthew over to reveal many bleeding wounds. Both of the bodys lay in a pool of blood. On the dry rock of the mountain area, the blood ran down the slope slowly. Eddy smiled as he saw the blood and walked over. Pretending the blood from both the corpses were race cars and wanted to see whos blood would run down faster.

"Come on Laura, your getting beaten by a poof. Argh. You got beat. Bitch. He walked up and booted her dead corpse.

Christopher Hendry was walking through town, toward the church. He was a very thin boy, with weird shaped head and large bags under his eyes. He had short hair. He carried a Mac10 with him and was soon spotted by Ross Kearns in the clock tower. He fired a arrow from his bow gun, it flew through the leg of Chris, he fell over clutching the wound. Ross then fired his Glock at Chris's head. He missed. Andrew Lambert, a boy with brown hair, and looked like a weak boy, but was actyually very strong.

He had a M-16 grenade launcher with scope. He was walking slowly behind Chris when Chris went around the corner to check out the church. Andrew had a scope on his M-16. He rushed inside a building and opened the window ever so slightly and poked the barrell of his gun out. Chris was crawling for cover while Ross continued to fire on him. Andrew was short on time. He looked into the scope and had a head shot but decided not to kill him instead he waited untl Ross showed his wrist and fired twice. Ross dropped both weapons and began screaming as a hole went through his wrist and then entered the other. He lost all use of his hands. He ducked quickly.

"Move in!" Shouted Andrew.

Ian King, a tall boy, with blond hair. He was a goofball. Not a very smart boy in school, always had a helper. He came running around the corner with a Bazooka. By this time Russell had came out the Church door and put multiple holes in Chris. Peter ran in too with a bow and arrow. He ran at Chris to pick up the Mac 10 he had. Russell had told David and Gary by now. David ran out with his M-16 followed by Gary.

"They want to fight us. Lets fight." David said whilst running for cover. Gary looked up the clock tower were Ross was screaming.

"What about him? Shouldn't we go and hel-" Gary was cut off as Ian fired a missle into the clocktower and the bricks flew everyhwhere and crimson fluids and guts exploded outward in all directions with the rubble. Russell dived out the Church as the whole remaining part of the tower caved in and fell through the roof. He fired at Peter and he rolled foward for any availible cover before Peter could return fire.

"Headshot..." Muttered Andrew under his breath as he had a clear target through the scope.

Gary looked towards the window and saw a sparkle. "Sniper! Get down!" He dived for David and pulled him down to the ground, as he was falling a series of shots from Andrews M-16 battered off the now ruined church walls.

"What are we Going to do? We have Ian with a bazooka and he'll reload soon. Plus a sniper with an autmatic weapon. " Gary said with a high pitched tone.

"Well, I can take care of one of the problems" Russell said as he poked his Uzi around the corner and fired randomlly. He heard the unmistakeable sound of bullets tearing through flesh. He quickly looked around the corner and saw Ian, falling to the ground. His hands trying to cover the wounds, he fell foward and his face shashed off the ground. Gary pulled Russell in quickly and a second after bullets flew past Russell's head.

"Now, what can we do about the sniper?" Asked David.

Gary and Russell shrugged their shoulders. David looked over to the courtyard of the Church, he nodded his head to a building. They both nodded.

Peter began to creep towards where David, Gary and Russell were hiding. He raised the Mac10 slightly, he turned once and nodded to where Andrew was placed.

As he got to the wall he slowly raised his Mac 10 over the war and opened fire. No-one was there...

"Over here you retard." Gary raised his two beretta's and crossed his wrists over each other and fired twice. He bullets flew into Peters shoulder and arm, the caused he body to turn suddenly were the bullet's had entered, he recovered and began firing at Gary. The bullets tore into Gary's stomach, blood began to pour out. He dropped one beretta , and clutched his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You! Now I'm going to die! Fuck you! You stinky peice of shit!" He got up slowly while Peter pressed on the trigger. Click Peter looked at his Mac 10 then lowered his head.

"Shit..."

Gary rose the gun. A loud bang was heard as a gun went off. Andrew was standing there, clutching his M-16. He fired three more times. The bullets one by one flying into Gary's face, tearing it apart, the first went through his cheek the second and third, through his jaw and the last into his right eye. He corpse collapsed and a loud thud was heard as his body his the floor. Peter tucked the Mac 10 in his trouser pocket and picked up the two berettas, he began making stupid noises trying to be funny. Andrew, placed a finger over his mouth towards Peter, urging him to stay quiet.

"What? Whats that mean? Andrew? Hello? " Trying to make his voice sound like Homer Simpson.

Andrew turned and blew a hole through Peter's throat, as Peter tried to raise his weapons Andrew rolled fired another time through his chest.

"Learn when to shut up, oh and Gary was right.You stink... really bad." Peters body fell to the ground. At this point he ran for cover behind a wall to wait for David and Russell to appear from where they had ran off too. He pulled down the magazine. It had three bullets left. Andrew went to take a Magazine from his bag and then realised it was still in the building. He cursed under his breath, then smiled.

_'Grenade launcher' _

He placed his hand on the hilt of the M-16 and placed the other hand on the grenade pump. He rolled around the corner and looked around. Nothing.

Andrew then was attacked from above, various bullets from many guns tore through his body. He fell back and fired a grenade in the direction it came from. An enormous fat girl fell from a ledge she had a burning hole through her chest and went to land on Andrew.

"Not like this... please... " She landed on him, a sickning thud was heard, followed by a scream that died out quickly. It was Ailsa. The whale of Port Glasgow. She had long blond hair, and a quiet chubby face. Well, it doesn't matter. Shes dead now.

Back on the beach, Kuja was mobilsing his gang. He had Wee Danny with John Ross's beretta, Daniel with the OICW, Frank with the M1 Garand and Malcom with the Bowgun. Jamie left earlier with his 9mm. He had a Beretta. His plan was to move out and try to find the place where the land connected with Dunoon. He guessed there would be a barrier there. But mabye it would lead onto another area.

"Ok, move out, follow me and watch your backs. There will be various gangs of people around."

They all nodded and followed Willy as he began to jog slowly.

Ryo had slept for a while In the house, he awoke to the smell of Chicken and as he opened his eyes he felt something stroking his head. It was Nicola. Ryo smiled, when Nicola noticed he was awake she stood up quickly.

"Uh... nice sleep?" She asked, her face becoming increasing red.

"Yeah, and you? " She nodded and smiled, she then darted off into her room quickly. Jack came from the kitchen with a bowl of chicken soup. He placed it on a small table.

"You should have bread in your bag." He smiled and walked away. Ryo got up and dug through his bag and grabbed the bread. He began to wolf down the soup, he was starving. Nick walked in, examining his tracker. It showed where he was, and where people was closing in. He pushed a button and it told him that he was about 300m away.

"Some people are closing in. Jack, go up to the loft. I'll go on the MG32. Ryo, go tell Chiraug, he's in the back garden eating his soup."

Ryo, nodded and they all headed in different directions. Jack grabbed his Dragunov and a bix wooden box of ammo. Nick creaped out of the house and grabbed the MG42 and aimed at the approaching enemies, but he waited until he had Chiraug's signal. Jack was in place, he had looked down the scope. Coming at him Daniel, Malcom, Ross, Frank, Kuja and Wee Danny. Chiraug ran to the window, picked up his K3G4 assualt rifle. He aimed and waited. Ryo ran into the room.

"Nicola, stay down. Theres people coming. Hide under the bed. " She nodded and done so quickly.

"Ryo! Go feed the ammo belt into the MG! "

Kuja and his gang came out of the forest and saw a small cottage. They decided to go rest there. Kuja walked whilst talking to Wee Danny. Malcom was running ahead. Kuja was looking at the cottage, it was then he saw the head at the sandbags and then another person came running out of the house. He saw then looked at the cottage and saw a gunman at the top of the loft. He grabbed Wee Danny and ducked.

"Get dow-"

A loud bang was heard and then almost instantly Ross Allan's forehead expolded and the bullet exited the back and was embeded in a tree behind him. He collapsed onto the floor. At this point everyone got down except Malcom who continued to run to the cottage totally unaware the bullet had come from there.

"No Malcom! No! Don't do it! I love you! " Frank screamed and stood up and began to run after him.

Malcom then turned, his face light up. He grinned and began to run but was interuppted when the a series of shots from Chiraug created a loud cracking in the air.

Malcom stopped. Red spots started appearing around Malcom's white shirt. The red was spreading from the small dots and the big cirlces surrounded his sleeveless shirt. Malcom fell to his knees, he coughed and blood sprayed from his mouth.

"NO! NO NO NO! " Frank began to cry, he then sprinted and dropped his bag. Nick then began to open fire with the MG. Frank was sprinted and he never realised the bullets were cutting up the ground at his feet. He got to Malcom and dropped to his knees. Nick stopped.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." He took Malcom's bowgun and stood up. "I'll kill you !"

Nick opened fire and the slugs from the MG cut Frank in half from the right shoulder to the left of his waist. His whole upper half was cut apart.

Kuja stared as three of his friends had just been taken down.

"Ah well, the fags are dead. I liked Ross though." Kuja then tapped Daniel on the shoulder and grabbed his OICW.

"I'll have that." Kuja then grabbed it, and turned quicklyfrom the large tree he was hiding behind, stared down the scope and fired, he missed Nick's shoulder and shaved his ear slightly. The firing stopped for a fews seconds while Nick clutched his ear. This was the chance for Wee Danny. He had seen Nicola in the bedroom.

"I'll save you Nicola!" He grasped his Beretta and fired at the loft, Jack withdrew as the bullets ricoched off the open window's frame. Wee Danny then fired at Chiraug who also withdrew. Wee Danny got within twenty meteres of the house when Ryo stood up and fired his Colt.45, the bullet flew into Wee Danny's side, he returned fire and the bullets flew past Ryo. Ryo stood calmly, while the bullets whizzed by his head. He then ran foward jumped onto the sandbag's, as his feet touched the top of the sandbag wall he flipped foward and in mid air unstrapped the shotgun from his shoulder and with his legs opened and high the air, Ryo fired through the gap in his leg. Wee Danny's chest erupted in a volcano of crimson fluids and guts. Ryo strapped the shotgun agian then flykicked the body of Wee Danny back a few metres until he began to roll down a hill. Ryo landed and his eyes darted to the towards the forest.

Kuja saw his friend die. The one person in this guy he appreciated. Gordo then came running from the forest with an M60, he was breathing heavily.he then collapsed on the grouund as he saw the corpses. Kuja turnedto face Gordo, his sadness turning to anger. He whipped the OICW around and aimed at the window and as Chiraug appeared Kuja fired. Chiraug was stunned as the bullet hit the window frame above his head. He paniced and grabbed his bag with ammo and ran out the back door heading down the hill. Jack turned and followed him grabbing his ammo and shoving it in his bag. Nick stayed for a few seconds then grabbed his Tracker and ran off. As Ryo went to follow, Nick took a beretta from his boot and aimed it at Ryo.

"Don't follow... Just stay" He aimed at him as he backed into the door way then ran off into the house.

Kuja saw the killer's team run off in fear of death. Then one just betray him. This was his fight.

"Stay here." Kuja said looking at Gordo and Daniel. Kuja threw the OICW back at Daniel and unholstered his berettes and placed the clips from his bag into his pockets. He then began to walk down to face Ryo. Gordo and Daniel looked at each other then began to collect everyones bags and emptying them into only two. They made sure to take the food , water, ammo and Frank's frequency sheet.

Ryo turned and holstered his weapon as Kuja began walking towards him, he stared Kuja straight in the eye. He knew this would be a good fight straight away.

"Come one then, fatty." Ryo smirked. He brows lowering whilst he concentrated. He rose his fist and placed the other at the hip. He seperated his legs and bend the foward leg a little. He was ready.

Kuja walked slowly, Ryo's piercing stare only angering him more. When he called him fat, Kuja felt like dissing out some racial abuse but decided to wait until he had Ryo crying on the floor.

_Well! Haven't you lot been busy killing off each other! _

_Theres been a lot of deaths in the last six hours. So this means, it's twelve O'clock._

_Oh and one thing I forgot to mention. This Is all being brodcasted on national tv. Its the new_

_Big Brother! Ha ha! Isn't that a good one? _

_In order of death:_

_Boy. John Ross Murdoch._

_Boy. Or is that Girl? Gayboy. Haha. Whats his face, Matthew Tipping._

_Girl. Laura Donnelly._

_Boy. Christopher Hendry._

_Boy. Ross Kearns._

_Boy. Ian King,_

_Boy. Gary Mckeown._

_Boy. Peter Derrick._

_Girl. Ailsa Craynor._

_Boy. Andrew Lambert. Such a sad death. Hahaha, crushed by a fat girl. Not even a girl, a friggen' whale. _

_Boy. Ross Allan._

_Fag. Another fag, Malcom Bradley._

_Fag. Wank Friggens, er...ahem. Frank Wiggens. _

_Boy. Daniel Linzi. His body is still rolling down the hill. Doing rolly-pollys when you die! Must be fun..._

_A lot of kills, no need for Danger zones just yet. Well. Mabye one. F-6. The forest area beside the cottage on the hill. _

_Ok, Girls! I'm disapointted in you. Hiding that lighthouse... YES EVERYONE! THE LIGHTHOUSE! ... (Your not allowed to do that!)_

_I'm not? (NO!) Oh well. Too late. CoughLighthousecough (Disconnet the microphone!) Hey! Im not finsished yet! Hey I'm not ----_

David stood over the body of his best friend, Gary. He was lying, in a pool of his own blood. It was a horrid sight, a tear ran down the side of David's face. David and Russel picked up Gary's body, and went into the ruins of the church, they lay him on the stairway at the alter. They both lowered their heads and then began to walk away. When outside, they recovered the weapons of all the fallen classmates, they placed them in their bags. Russell stocked up on food and water. They reloaded their weapons and set off, looking for more of their classmates. They were staying away from the shots of the recent gunfight.

Darren Logan stood, running his hand throught his brown and blond tipped hair. He was a tall and quite built boy. Standing beside him, stuffing his face with bread was Tony Swan. He had brown hair and a blond tipped mohawk. Darren stood, his head lowered and in one hand he held a heavy, silver Magnum. A very powerful handgun, capable of blowling off someone's head at close range. Tony had a large pack on his back, a tube came from the pack into a gun, it looked like a large machine gun. But it threw fire, not bullets. At distances up to 6 meters, Tony would be able to set anything on fire.

"So... Ross and Gary are dead. Damnit. Gary... " Darren kept his head lowered when he said this.

"Yeah, thats three of our friends dead." Tony said as he began to move.

"Come on, we can't sit under this cliff forever. We have to play, and play to win."

"Don't you get it. Even if we kill everyone. We still have to kill each other in the end."

"Then... we meet up with David. He'll have a plan. We can make it off this place. After all. It isn't an island! There is a way off."

"They will have a barricade. Something will prevent us from escaping."

"Its worth a try. Come on Darren." Tony walked over and grabbed Darren's arm and pulled him along. They were walking along a road now.

Lauren Duffy, a girl who looked like a ferret. She had long brown hair. And large eyes. She was inside the lighthouse, helping herself to the leftover's in the kitchen.

Placed against the wall beside her was a Fa-Mas G2, a French assualt rifle. Sitting at the table were Nicole Cardoo, a small but built girl. She was pretty but had acne. Her hair was brown. She held a black thing, it looked like a large mobile phone. But it was a taser. It fires a probe into the victims body, then a charge of 500,000 volts passed along the wire connecting the weapon to the probe. This charge can be sustained indefinitely, if you keep the charge button pressed, it's possibile to ignite the victim into a fireball. She was smiling as Jordyn Sharp walked into the room, but Jordyn was not smiling, her best friend had died on the way here. She had ginger hair, but hi lighted heavily with blond. She was equipped with a large Combat Shotgun. It was a lot faster than most gas operated systems in auto-loading shotguns. Also, in the top of the lighthouse was Ashliegh Beaton. She was a twin, but was slimmer, and prettier than her sister who was still asleep. She had blond hair and a large chest. She was equipped with a pair binoculars, and was highly aware that their stronghold was now annouced to the whole island. Samantha her sister appeared at the door and smiled. She was chubby, very loud and was equipped with an American 180 Sub-machine gun. It held 275 bullets, and could fire 1500 per minute. But was very prone to jamming at this fire rate. Lauren had finished eating when she heard shouts from the tower, she grabbed his Fa Mas, and flipped the table near the door.

"Sam! Ashleigh, get down here. Everyone get a position and maintain fire on the door as soon as the enemy storm the lighthouse."

They all nodded and hid behind cover, aiming their weapons at the door. Jordyn stood by the wall at the doorway, ready to blow apart anyone who attemped to get in the building. Ashliegh appeared, jumping from the stairway.

"Its Aaron Smith, Stephen Haggerty and Craig Leslie. They all have weapons."

They nodded and Jordyn pumped the shotgun. Ashliegh went and hid as she was weaponless. The door creaked open slowly and a circular metal thing flew and hit the back wall .

"What the fuck?" Lauren shouted.

It exploded and a black mist surrounded the room. Stephen ran in, with a gas mask and a XM8 assualt rifle in hand, he had short black hair and a weird shaped face. He fired three times, then was blown sideways. Jordyn had fired blindly through the smoke. He flew to the side a few metres before smashing off the wall. Craig then poked his head through the door, he chucked a another metal spyhere, this time a green mist surrounded the room. The girls retreated from the kitchen. But Jordyn was too far away. She had breathed in too many times. She fell onto her knees. Dropping the shotgun she clucthed his throat, blood began to pour from her mouth. Her lungs were bubbling inside, she couldn't breath. She then fell over, choking on her own blood. Stephen then got up and lifted his jumper and tapped the kelver vest. It had taken much of the blow but as he was hit on the side, he was slightly cut. Craig ran in with his gas mask on too.He had freckles all over his face and had blond hair with curls at the fringe. He picked up the shotgun and slowly walked to the stairs, signaling Stephen to follow. Footsteps were heard outside. And then a scream. Craig and Stephen turned. Lauren had creeped up behind them. Craig Hill walked in the lighthouse. He fired twice at their faces with his weapon. They both collapsed. By this time most of the gas had went out the door and into the air. Craig smiled at Lauren. Lauren then saw Jordyn on the floor and rushed to her aid. She was dead. The girls dragged the bodies of Craig and Stephen outside. Craig walked and stood beside Matthew Carniege. Matthew also had the same weapon as Samantha, the American 180 Sub-machine gun. The bullets belt ran from the weapon. Craig was tall, had blond hair and was holding a silenced M9 tranquillizer. It stunned enemies for a few minutes. Matthew was a slightly fat boy, he had very short hair. He was smiling as Aaron whimpered on the ground, while Matthew had the gun pointed at his neck. Craig was awake, but kept his eyes closed as he clutched a another greande. Craig Hill had taken the XM8 and Combat Shotgun. He threw the Combat shotgun to Ashliegh.

"There ya go. Take care of yourselves. I suggest you kill these three." Craig began to walk away when he held a click. He tunred and Craig Leslie was on his feet and pink gas was surrounding the ares. Craig L grabbed Stephen and ran. Matthew had fired in surprise and a hole had been ripped through Aaron's ear. He was screaming. The gas began to irritate the eyes.

"Tear Gas! Don't rub your eyes. It makes it worse. Just run then pour water in your eyes. Go!" Shouted Craig. They all scattered and Aaron was left lying there, clutching his ears and rubbbing his eyes. He was screaming in pain. They all shared Craig's water and poured it in their eyes. Clearing it of Tear gas. Samantha then spoke loudly.

"Damnit, that freckly piece of shit. I'm going to tear him apart."

Kuja had reached Ryo. They were now only two metres apart. Ryo's eyes constantly fixed apon Kuja. Ryo rose his arm and unstraped the shotgun from his shoulder and threw it down on the ground. He then lowered his head waited. It was then thought, where the fuck did Andy go?

Kuja moved foward quickly and went to punch Ryo in the face.

Ryo ducked and as he went down, threw his elbow into the stomach off Kuja, tilted his arm so his faced faced the sky then drove his arm up, uppercutting Kuja. Kuja staggered back, but shook of the dizzyness. He ran and speared Ryo to the ground, he then began pounding his fists into his face.

As he was being punched Ryo felt a cut open in his face and then he drove his knee upward, it smashed Kuja's groin.

As this happend, Kuja uttered a small squel, he rolled over and curled up in a ball. Ryo slowly was getting up. He wiped his lip, it was bleeding.He grabbed the curled up Kuja and dragged him to the top of the hill, near the forest. Kuja then sweeped Ryo's legs. Ryoin mid air spun around 180 degress and landed on his knees. Kuja took this opportunity to get up and boot Ryo in the face. Ryo dodged to the side and got up quickly. He jumped towards Kuja, and fly kicked him into the forest. Kuja hesitated to get up when he heard a beeping. It was the collar. Kuja rolled quickly out of the forest. Ryo stomped on the downed Kuja. As Kuja triued to sweep him Ryo jumped and stomped down on his legs. Ryo then backflipped off Kuja and land on one knee. He smiled and rose his elbow upward, intending to drive it down into Kuja's chest. But bullets rose the dirt from the ground, Ryo turned and saw a tall dark figure running down the hill from the oppostite side of the forest's edge. He was weilding two Uzi's and was screaming and shouting as he ran. Ryo darted to the house quickly and slide across the ground like a slide tackle and grabbed his shotgun from the floor. He then flipped himself from the ground and ran in the house and grabbed his and Nicola's bags.

"Nicola move it! Come on! " She ran out the bedroom and Ryo lightly pushed her out the backdoor and he began to run.

The tall figure ran to Kuja, when he saw this Kuja went for his beretta and then felt nothing. He turned his head and saw it was laying in the forest. He then just lowered his head and awaited death. He saw that it was James weilding the tow Uzi's. He was covered in mud, he had stopped firing when he saw that it was Kuja.

"Oh, hi Willy. I like you. I'll kill you last" James walked up and drove his foot into Kuja's head, as Kuja tried to get up. James slammed the uzi off his temple. Kuja passed out.

Ryo slowed slightly as he noticed the shots had stopped Nicola didn't she continued running until she noticed he stopped.

"What is it Ryo? Where is everyone else? Are they dead? "

"It's... nothing, they retreated. Leaving me to take on that, ' Kuja ' guy." Ryo turned and saw James appeared rom the backdoor. His fringe covered his face and his head was lowered. Ryo told Nicola to run, he went to pump his shotgun. It just clicked. He hadn't reloaded. And he had no time.

He saw James raise his head, he was grinning and his eyes opened wide. Ryo turned and ran. James chasing after them, he randomly fired a few bullets. He was running down hill so he had very little chance of hitting them. Ryo and Nicola ran until they came to the edge of this hill, it was a massive cliff, leading into the water and a few miles or so was the town. He saw that the church was completly demolished. Smoke was rising from the ruins. James was closing in fast. He was reloading as he ran. He then stopped running and began walking slowly. The Uzi's crossed over each arm, aiming for Ryo and Nicola. He was now with 5 metres of them.

"James. Fuck off you freak." Nicola shouted.

"You'll die for your ignorance! Die! Yes you will! Die! My cult will have their leader once again! I will not be killed. I have the protection of Satan. I speak his language. And to further my life." Hesaid all this very fast and then made his eyes go white by looking upwards, he opened his mouth wide and shouted " I SACRAFICE THESE SOULS TO YOU! "

There was a movement behind him, to the left, then another to the right. Jack appeared on the left, aiming his Dragunov to James's head. Nick stood beside Jack. Chiraug appeared on the left. The had been hiding in the overgrowth. Chiraug aimed his K3G4 at James.

"No! I will take your lives too! " James turned and sprayed Nick with bullets, at the same time Chiraug fired, the Teflon coated bullets tearing through James's back and coming through his chest. They then went into Nick too. James continued firing and then began stumbling to the edge.

"These guns are mine. Not...yours. I AM COMING LUCIFER! " As Nick's body began to fall James jumped off the cliff the blood was rushing from his wounds. He fired the remainimng bullets a Jack. But Jack grabbed Nick's corpse and huddled behind it. the bullets that hit were creating a red cloud of blood. Finally James's field of vision on Jack ended. As he fell, James crossed his arms over his chest, grasping his guns. Ryo looked over the side James had missed the water, he had smashed over one the rocks that slightly poked out of the water. His body was spread over the top and blood had covered the visbale rock.

Timothy Simpson stood with his twin brother Daniel. They were also with Ian Dornan.

The twins both had glasses, brown hair and were of equal height. Timothy, was the more normal of the two. Daniel's hair was a little longer then Timmy's. It completly covered his ears. Ian was short, slightly fat and had ginger hair. He walked on the tips of his toes most of the time. Timmy had Socum, and Daniel had Machete. Ian stood holding a MM1 grenade launcher. This was a a large tube, with a large ciruclar casing beneath to hold fourteen grenades at a time.

"I'm hungry, give me your bread Daniel!" Timmy shouted after throwing down and empty packet of his own bread.

"How about no?" Daniel took his bread out and began eating it. Timmy growled and began walking. They were sitting near a road. they had listened to the annoucement, Ian was crying. Laura was dead. Timmy was listening for more shots. He heard several shots, then a vast amount of shots from an Uzi.

"People are playing this game. The amount of deaths suggest that people are traveling in groups. So... are you guys playing?"

"Im not! I won't do it." Ian shouted, tears still running from his face. Daniel stood up and put his bread in his bag.

"Then give me your weapon." Timmy said. Ian shook his head put his grenade launcher in his bag.

Timmy raised the Socom to Ian. " The weapon, now." Ian unzipped his his bag and went to give Timmy the weapon then turned it on him.

"Your not having it." Ian stood up "I'll kill you before I let you kill my friends." Then Timmy ducked.

"Why are you ducking?" Ian turned around, Andrew Roberts was there, crouched and aiming his Ak-47. Ian screamed as Andrew fired. The bullets sliced into Ian, his face became a bloody mess as he fell to the ground. Blood came from his face and eventually he came to lie dead, in his own blood.

Daniel was standing over the body, he crouched over and picked up the grenade launcher.

"Woo hoo, I have a gun.'' He smiled and picked it up.

"Thanks, Andy. I thought I was a dead man." He walked over to Andy and holstered his Socom in his pocket.

"So, your going to play Timmy?" Asked Andy, he walked over clutching his Ak-47. Timmy nodded.

"Then follow me, I left my gang last night. I set up a little base in the buildings over there. I'm going to...I'll tell you in a few minutes."

They followed Andy into a large garage. A car was set-up on a jack and various car parts lay around. They followed him through the garage and into a small room. On the desk was a old laptop. It was set-up and the internet home page was dispayed, the article was on Battle Royale. There were updates of deaths and various information. Andrew walked over and sat on the seat.

"I want to show you something." Andrew clicked on a few icon and a video opened. It showed the town. The church took being blown up by a rocket. People running out, being fired apon. A boy running up and firing, two running away. One turning and then being shot. It went on.

"They're filming all the deaths. Now for what I want to show you." Andrew opened a Word document and typed:

_They have microphones on the collars. But I can find a way to deactivate them all. But I need you two, you have to fix that car. We can make an escape to the docks. There is a boat there. We will have around two hours before they will have the collars online again. _


End file.
